


Luz earns her staff {On Hiatus}

by Mylz



Series: The owl house [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylz/pseuds/Mylz
Summary: when Luz's mother checks with the camp she finds something interestinga certain green-haired to-be-witch hears what Luz and her siblings are talking about in her secret hideout.and a certain blue-haired witch decides to understand her sister a bit more!but what will happen if a certain Someone thinks that its enough and takes actions in his/her own handsso spoiler this story wasn't supposed to even be a story and I sorta messed up in the writing but I will probably give you the story much sooner than my other owl house fics and while on Hiatus I still might drop updates so stick around for those if you want
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: The owl house [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664329
Comments: 16
Kudos: 131





	1. Summer camp rocks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first TOH fanfic and it's not gonna be a one-shot so hope you enjoyed it and comment what you think,  
> I thrive on comments to continue living and well posting other chapters,  
> hehe  
> So see you soon
> 
> and also I don't have an update schedule but might think about it

it was 10 PM that Camila's Shift has ended. As she was heading outside towards her car, she took a moment to think about what she had done. sending luz to the reality check camp wasn't her idea at the beginning, but merely a suggestion from one of her co-workers, and in her own opinion, it was _horrible_. everything about it was horrible, the idea, the subjects, even the brochure was terrible. but she kept telling herself that "this is necessary fo Luz! "

her thoughts ran back to Luz, her little sweet child. Since when had she turned so brave and unique. She wasn't like anyone else and if she knew her daughter better she would be 100% sure that luz will hate the camp, actually; she would be amused if she hasn't yet gotten a missed call from the camp to tell her that luz has caused mayhem in the camp, or maybe she has started a prison riot! who knows?

picking up her phone, she was surprised that there wasn't even a single message on her phone. this was something weird, well ... ... not weirder than her daughter. she sent a quick message to Luz asking about the camp.

waiting for her phone to be bombarded by complaining and nagging and whining about how awful the camp was, she waited patiently for her girl to reply. but when she did, It didn't make things that much better, Luz wrote: "I think I might like it in here!"

she read the message three more times to make sure she read it correctly, then she read the contact again and her eyes hadn't betrayed her, the text was from luz. her daughter had _**liked** _[REALITY CHECK SUMMER CAMP]. If you have talked with Luz for 1 minute in your life you couldn't believe this Nonsense. Then Why did she said that,

Did she say it to make me feel happy, Is she lying to hide the truth, What has gotten into my daughter.

she wouldn't take her daughter as a liar. Luz hasn't lied even a single time in her life. and her daughter never said she is enjoying the summer camp, Right?

so there were only 3 possibilities:

1-Luz had been brainwashed in the camp and had been turned to the picture of a perfect teen in the government opinion (where did this idea even come from "Uhh all of the fiction Luz read to me are paying off") 

2- Luz had been kidnapped and the person responsible has her phone for now ( again far from mind since the words did sound like Luz actually)

3-Luz had run away that. this Idea was at the same time was the best and the worst possible thing that could have ever happened in this situation.

keeping all the dark thoughts at bay she promised herself to check with the camp employees ASAP, but for now, she would try not to dwell too much on it, she was going to go to sleep and there wasn't too much to do.

but what had happened to Luz? was the only thing she could hear in her mind as she finally drifted to a deep sleep

* * *

she woke up the next morning believing it was a dream, she wanted to hear Luz endlessly complaining about the camp and begging to come back home, but the message on her phone proved otherwise. getting up from the bed she started getting ready to make breakfast and wait for a bit before calling the camp administration. For she didn't know when they're working hours were.

As if on cue, she received a call from a number she only recognized as the camp administration, jumping up and down she started hoping that they were calling because Luz had started a 'prison break from the camp and ran away with some of the students' only to be disappointed when the employee started with a cold tone "I'm sorry to inform you about your child absent from the camp in the stated time limit resulting in her being disqualified from attending the camp at all. since you hadn't informed the camp administration beforehand about this absence refunds are impossible, Thank you for your cooperation. have a pleasant day, goodbye.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

5 minutes passed on; Camilla, looking blankly into a wall was still hearing the beep from the open line in her ear but she couldn't get irritated by it, she couldn't hear it, the voices in her head were way louder than anything she has ever heard, first it was an explosion.

like a bomb has dropped on her.

second, she could hear a scream, not her own but Luz's. 

and it kept going on and on until she felt her hand get loosen and then a loud crack that was sourced outside her heard, that brought her back to the surreal reality of the situation, 

'if Luz isn't in the Camp? Then _**Were** _is she'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by the way, I should tell you I'm free-writing so its gonna be un-edit-ed un-re-read un-format-ted and inconsistent but if you'd be so kind state the grammatical errors in the comments and let me know of any problems you find.  
> hope you like it and have a good day.  
> Peace


	2. Hi this is "Mama owl"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Luz goes off to her first adventure, but there Is a tiny problem, she forgot her PHONE,  
> which a witch found, but what do you think will happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, guys, I Did put parts of the actual episode in here but I'm just lazy so I just shortly state the events in parts that need references.  
> Hope you enjoy  
> <3  
> B

Luz walks out of the home with a beaming smile and a hopeful heart, 'My First adventure in the Boiling Isle' and hops all the way away into the town to get the potions Eda gave her for the costumers, 

* * *

**_Narrator's POV_ **

in another realm Camilla picks up the phone and decides that there is only one possible option, Calling her daughter.

as she is surfing through her contact she finds Luz's and presses the dial butter and puts the phone close her ear.

the shards of glass still attached to the screen of her phone hurt her face but she ignores it as she nervously waits for someone to answer the phone.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

and no answer, she decides to call once more if her daughter hadn't heard the phone the first time (which was something common .)

she called again this time nervously biting her fingernails.

* * *

**_Eda's POV_ **

a certain Owl is annoyed by the repeating sound that comes from Luz's Weird Thingy, but when it stops she grabs the device and examined it with her hands. she remembered the similarities of this device to many other devices similar that were all black but this one had a shiny screen, it was a picture of luz and another woman that seemed to be a relative of her.

she remembered watching how Luz used this device and she tried to find out what the noise was until it started again.

startled by the sudden sound and vibration of that thing she threw it in the sky but grabbed it merely a second early to stop the phone (i put the phone cuz I'm sick of calling it THAT THING so much) from crashing into the ground.

Looking at the screen she saw three words written on top of the phone that said "MOM"

she gushed that this had to bee Luz's mother and she would want to know where Luz is and thinking back about that brochure Luz showed her of where she was supposed to go, she started getting angry, deciding on behalf of Luz she pressed the green button that said answer.

since she knew how pentagram and things like these worked she put the phone close to her ear and heard a cry of joy on the other side of the phone and then the voice said:

> "Ah thank God you picked up you freaked me out, where are you? I heard from the camp that you aren't there so Where are you, Mira"

Unimpressed with Luz's mother's show of affection Eda said with a cold voice: "I'm sorry to disappoint you but Luz isn't currently at the house. so I would suggest you call in another time,"

there was a pause on the other side of the line with made Eda sure that what she had in mind had Worked.

half a minute later an angry voice started uttering words and about half a minute afterward the words started making sense.

> " **WHO ARE YOU? AND WHAT HAS YOU DONE WITH MY DAUGHTER? IF YOU HAVE HARMED HER EVEN THE SLIGHTEST BIT I PROMISE YOU WILL REGRET IT** "

Eda finding the situation Incredibly hilarious tried to have a little fun until she finished teaching this missy a little lesson.

> "you! Teaching **_ME_ **a lesson! Ohhh he he this is just hilarious"

she laughed loud enough that it could be heard clearly past the phone 

> "listen here Missy I am the most Wanted Criminal in my world and not even the strongest of my kind stand a chance against me so what power does a little human possess against the all-mighty Owl lady."

she paused for a sec

> "so I'm gonna give you an option! you wanna know who the heck I am. then just ask me 1 more time and ill come right now to you to show you WHO I exactly am"

Eda said and concluded her sentence with a sinister laugh.

> "and don't bother calling any of your HUMAN authorities, their presence just makes me ANGRIER then I am right now from you."

Eda waited for the impact of what she just said digs in Luz's mother's mind. while waiting she wrote a message to King that told him to stall Luz a bit longer for her meeting and sent it with the owl bird.

> "So have you decided yet?"

Eda said with a cold voice

* * *

**Narrator's POV**

Camila was not only shocked but she was scared, First about Luz and her relation to this mysterious woman that called herself the Owl Lady! that didn't seem like a real name, but it matched Luz's Fantasy books.

but then her second question doped in her head, How did she get Luz's Phone. and Luz wasn't Home? So Luz LIVED with her, but how was this possible.

what had happened? 

Luz ran away? was she brainwashed? kidnapped? killed? or ......

deciding to reply fast since she felt the person on the other line getting impatient she tried to control her voice from being shaky and said: "I want To know Who you are, and what have you done with My Daughter" then instantly she remembered that the woman said that

 _ **SHE** _was angry with her? this was the most confusing thing she heard from the Owl Lady.

* * *

**_Eda's POV_ **

"Ah so playing brave Huh! this just made things a lot more interesting"

Eda said and then picked up the Dimensional door's key and went out of the house close to a plain area and continued!

"Listen here, if you wanna see your daughter again come past the door that will open in front of you right now, it should have a yellow eye on it" and then she pressed the button to the dimensional door key. as the door opened a blinding light emitting from it! she heard a startled voice from the phone and then decided it was time for the call to end.

* * *

**_Narrator POV_ **

Camila saw as the door appeared out of thin air and started emitting a blinding light from it! 

"What The F*Ck Is this," she said and found herself listening to the open line in her cellphone once again.

deciding that the woman's threat wasn't a joke 'as if anything with this cold tone could be?' she stepped in the door and found herself in a flat area. in which there was no one except her. deciding that now would be a good time to go back to where she came from she looked for the door and then saw that there was nothing behind her. only more grass in this place she didn't even recognize!

She had made a huge mistake and fallen in a trap! 'How dumb Could I be' was what she was telling herself.

* * *

**_Eda's POV_ **

watching as Luz's mother started freaking out, Eda decided that now it was time to show herself so she draws a circle in the air and trapped Luz's mother so that she wouldn't run away.

* * *

**_Camilla's POV_ **

I was trying to run away but then suddenly a cage appeared around me with yellow bars

"Who are you?' I shouted.

and again I heard another loud laughter eco in the plains.

and then I saw a woman in front of myself, from where she showed up there was a small orange mist that faded instantly and she had a staff, and on top of her staff was an Owl statue. 

then she began ...

* * *

**_Eda's POV (i put Eda as the narrator so every She here would mean Camilla -well probably-)_ **

"I am Eda the Owl Lady, The most powerful witch in the boiling Isle," 

"witch? now you are starting to act like my daughter." Camilla asked

'Huh, who does she think she is?'

"So you say this cage of yours isn't real. huh then try to get out."

after 5 minutes of watching her trying I finally grew tired: "stop, you cannot get out."

She was quiet.

"so you are wondering how do I know your daughter?" I asked and then continued

"But first you should answer a question of mine! that's the only way"

"why would I answer to you?" she asked as if she had an option!

"then I guess you can just go home. Right?" I said bringing out the dimensional door.

"Okay, I'll answer." was the only thing she said

"Why would you send that kid into that horrible place in the first place? she is just fine! huh. I better _**s _ay_ how dare you try to turn her into something she isn't and Will never WANT TO BE**_" I lost my temper at the end since I was Pissed off of her. seeing Luz's enthusiasm about learning magic got me to have a soft spot for her, well I guess I'm getting old.

'I was taken back by her question, what! **_she asked me what!'_** "how do you know anything about the summer camp, and How do you know if she wants it or not, and how is she still here?"

"First, she told me about it and Second, I know she wants to stay here. if you want I can show you. or you can leave!" I was starting to get tired of her.

"If I want to see my child? what do you take me for? do I look like a fool to you?" 'Wow, she does amuse me for someone who doesn't even care that much about their kid.'

"yes. you look like a fool to me. and by the way, she can't see or hear you when you're stuck in here so don't bother." I told her and saw the annoyance that grew on her face

'today got a lot more interesting'

* * *

Looking at the surrounding I spotted a house that had a big glass that looked similar to an eye. everything about her home felt alarming to me. 

'Why is it called The owl house?'

'what is the big eye?'

'why aren't any other houses around?'

'where have you hidden Luz?'

well, the last question was reasonless since she told me that Luz is here with her own will. although I'm not sure about that just yet.

as these questions past my mind, I Saw us getting closer to the house, that's when things got a lot weirder. I just saw her Talk to a DOOR, and the door asked password, and she just stuck her fingers in the door's eyes, and if that was weird enough I saw How the annoying door open its mouth up and then she got in the mouth.

paralyzed by that woman's calmness while entering that THING's mouth I waited for the mouth to close, opening my eyes I saw myself not in the stomach of that thing but in a house, as this woman entered a room that would be described as her kitchen, She picked A blue hand from its bone and started eating parts of the lower half of the hand.

disgusted by the scenery I closed my eyes and turned my head around. Thinking that this day can't get any weirder I opened my eyes in time to look at the wall in her living room, And yes I wasn't hallucinations, the walls were alive. as the thought came to my mind I thought how fun it would be to see Luz describing this home and she would be like: "This is the living room, Because it's living, the walls are breathing." and she would laugh at the frightened expression on the guest's faces.

And then I heard Eda Enter another room, following her in the room I Finally saw my daughter.

she was sitting on the ground, holding her Favorite book.

looking around I saw some food on a Garment, and there were some bottles with some weird Liquid in them on the other side of her, and in front of her was a sword. and then was the time it hit me, I saw Luz happy, she looked satisfied, as If she belonged there. she was so excited that she could explode at any sec.

Then I saw a small creature with a skull on its head start talking to Eda,

Fluffy thing (I don't know what to name him For the time being,): "Eda please tell Luz how Dumb wizards are!"

Eda: "Ah! wizards are the worst, never trust a man in casual drapery, ... Why?"

Fluffy thing: " your wizard client," loud chuckle, "Told Luz" More laughing "She was A..." the laughter continued "She was a chosen one." he finished unable to contain his laughter at all.

Eda: Now starting to laugh herself, "Wait, Wait. Luz!" She fell to the ground from laughing, 

Fluffy thing: "He even gave her a map,"

as their conversation was concluding I saw My dear Sweet child, blushed by embarrassment, bring her book up to hide her blush.

As Eda came back to her senses she asked Luz to show her the map.

My daughter, suddenly losing the instantaneously blush, brought a piece of paper and handed it to Eda.

Eda, Looking towards Luz continued, "you didn't think this was Real, Did you?" she asked in a somewhat of an expecting tone.

I saw how Luz's expression turned from annoyance to disappointment, as she asked Eda "What!"

Eda continued: "this map is bunk, there is no lake with the celestial staff, on the boiling Isles, I would have stolen it ages ago."

as soon as she said that, I saw Luz's Expression Go to a desperate form I have never seen her in. when Eda continued. "Couple more months here and you'll look like such a mark," she was trying to comfort Luz and then again I thought back of how wrong I was,

This woman, she Cares for Luz. She genuinely cares for Luz, Why? I don't know, Why Is she angry with me? I don't know again.

But She Cared.

as Luz asked Eda to leave her Alone, I saw it again, and It hurt me more of what my imagination of this woman was. she did as Luz asked her. She Picked that Fluffy thing Up from the ground and then went towards the door. as she left the room I Watched back at Luz one more time before I was dragged out of the room once more.

As Eda approached King (I just found out what his name is) She asked him: "Crowny, Wake up! you said that Wizard was one of my clients?"

King: "Yes, Now go away."

Eda: "I don't know him that well." She paused and then continued, " and I don't trust this Itch he's scratching in Luz."

King: "Less talky, More Nappy."

Eda then looked towards the door and sighing she went towards Luz's room.

opening the door she started calling "hey Luz." when She froze. as soon as I was dragged in the room I froze too. Luz was gone, and all her stuff was gone too.

Rushing towards the window, she called For someone named Hooty. Confused by her question, I looked to see who she was talking to.

From in front of her, I saw an owl face shape that looked like what was on the door, stretch and come in view.

Hooty: "Hoot, Hoot, If you want the answer that you seek, solve my riddle within a week," Eda, not letting him continue Smacked her hand to the wall of the house making it crack, and start looking at hooty with an indifferent, expression on her face look towards hooty demandingly.

Hooty: "Okay, Okay. She went into the forest towards Bonesbotough," moving back to her door he continued "Sheesh."

I saw how Eda Suddenly turned very annoyed and sighted.

As Eda grabbed King from the couch, She called her staff and sat on it. as soon as she did so the owl on top of the staff opened its wings and they flew out of the door. towards saving my daughter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is enough to wrap it up for this chapter.  
> I have an announcement to make, This Fanfic will be restricted to 5 chapters for now.  
> It's not the end of the story thought  
> I need to wait for more chapters to come so that I can know more about Emporer Bellows.  
> and every episode of this Fic follows the events of the actual series. so ARC 1 will basically be like 19 episodes.


	3. Its good that we Agree on something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eda gets to talk with Camilla.  
> They have some disagreements but they Agree on something.  
> Boiling Isles Is a good place for Luz.
> 
> Camilla gets a warning From Eda.  
> Eda rethinks her opinion about Camilla.  
> Camilla Thinks about The Owl lady.  
> Can they get along?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so Guys. Quarantine Is BORING. I lost all the Power inside to write something good for a while now. And even while I was writing this chapter I didn't have any idea on what I would have to do with it, Leave comments on what is your opinion about how this fanfic can improve, seriously I'll skip many chapters here and there from now on and I'll update them soon, Stay in touch

As Eda moved back to the Plains where she first saw Camilla, She Uncast her spell and finally let Camilla free from her spell.

falling on her knees, Camilla sat there.

confused by what she was doing Eda looked at her with a bit Of concern in her eyes. moving close to Camilla she tried to guess what was wrong with the woman as she was suddenly shocked by what happened.

She heard a quiet sob scape from Camilla's lips. So soft, It could easily be considered as the wind. the quiet calm sound of the wind. passing through your hair, giving you a tingling feeling of relief.

Getting Closer to Camilla, Eda Lossened her hold on Owlbird. getting to Camilla's side, Eda raised her hand. slowly and uncertain, as her hand crept it's way close to Camilla's Shoulder. finally, regaining control of her hand she started slowly patting her shoulder.

Camilla, Shocked by the sudden change of behavior in the witch tried to finally stop her meltdown and get a hold on herself. slowly standing up, she Looked towards Eda And started talking: "You were ...." the feeling came back, and she started losing control over her Emotions, "You were, right!" she said as she started to cry. 

Falling to the ground once again she broke and started to sob and cry silently, as a stunned Eda was Watching.

Eda on the other hand, couldn't remember If she ever felt the feeling she had now. It reminded her Of guilt, but that wasn't all there was. It was supported by Jealousy and sympathy, victory and defeat, Joy and Sadness, Regret and applause. a voice in her head was shouting to her _**'Look at how pitiful she Is. So pathetic. she is just doing that for you to feel guilty and step down and let Luz go, she wouldn't be happy at the camp. don't show kindness to this woman.'**_ while another one, Sounding more like who she is was calling her to help the broken mother, she looked like she had lost the whole world, but she had just lost a disagreement with her that related her daughter. why was she crying?

Kneeing by Camilla Eda Started, "can you tell me what happened?" she finished as the words were hardly coming out. the last one almost fading away with the sound of the wind hauling.

Camilla, cleaning the tears from her cheeks started: "At first, I thought you stole my daughter and you wouldn't give her back to me, How dumb is that! and then when I found out my First Guess was wrong, I saw my sweet little girls, so happy that she was here. then It didn't help at all that you not only didn't mean any harm to her, but you are like a second mother to her. It almost felt like you were replacing me, and then It hit me how much, you mean to her. she hears you, She listens to you and respects you. you also resemble one of her favorite book's characters.

she looks up to you and you resemble a good role model for her. I don't know, I somehow got jealous. can you believe it! I thought I knew my daughter well but you showed me the truth. and thinking about it again now, you are the best thing Luz needs right now, so she will stay here, although I doubt that depended on me right?".

Eda as silent. she wasn't sure what there was left to say but she regained her composure and started talking "Luz is a good kid. she doesn't deserve that camp, that camp will destroy that kid, she would turn into another victim of the crooked system. so I want to ask you, Why did you decide to send her to that camp?"

Camilla snapped at this point: "I don't know! okay, she didn't belong there, at school. she didn't match with Anyone. She wasn't ever bullied since she could literally bully anyone if she wanted to, but she was always alone. she had NO way of controlling her behavior and she was very lonely. don't you think I'm oblivious when you talk about that horrible camp know it was a horrible idea? But I Grew Luz alone, and being a lonely mother made me make some not so great decisions but believe me when I say this, I know how horrible that camp was, but I had no other option."

she finished.

10 minutes passed.

Eda, Deciding that it was time to break the silence said: "I will open the door to your dimension now, but I need you to promise me something! can I ask that from you?"

Camilla reluctantly answered, "I promise, I owe you one after all!"

Eda continued: "Don't talk about this with Luz, Okay? Ask her to tell the truth about not going to the camp but don't tell her that I made you keep Luz at boiling Isles. can you promise me that? she really wants to learn magic, and I doubt she can do it but it would crush her if she doesn't even get a chance to try first. so Promise me that you would never tell Luz about today. Can you!" She finished with somewhat of a begging tone to her voice.

"I won't tell her, Camilla said " you have my word. she said as she passed through the portal door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Guys, It wasn't that bad. Give me your ideas on the chapter and please comment If you find any grammatical errors and hope you liked this chapter.   
> Until next time, Peace


End file.
